universezetafandomcom-20200215-history
Order of the Sufinkusu
The 'Order of the Sufinkusu '''or '''OTS '''is a group of extremely powerful beings who possess differing agendas and opinions. Each member is considered "the chosen one" of their respective species for also differing reasons. The group was initially brought together by a priestess of Zychus to carry out his will in the mortal plane. The group's most recent member is Zen'aku of the Tozadri race. History Founding - Intial 11 Members The 12th Member - The Induction of Zen'aku Members ''All 12 Members of the Order of the Sufinkusu in order from weakest to strongest. 12 - Dragonkin Zen'aku Most recent Dragonkin of the Tozadri. Zen'aku is a young warrior in training under the 11 Members to master every aspect of fighting. 11 - Lightweaver Shobzum Shobzum is a war lord born to an Orc-Like race with the extraordinary ability to manipulate and become light. He is the master of shields, wards, and defense. 10 - Cybergod Vaay Vaay is an extremely skilled mechanic, and intelligent scientist of a small demon, imp-like race. He fights within a mech he created with tremendous power and speed. He is the master of technology, crafting, etc. 9 - The Emotionless Emthus Emthus is a man of a race of beings who are incapable of showing emotion, and in most cases even speaking. Emthus was born with the rare ability to speak, and think, where as his entire species act as mindless slaves to a higher power within his planet. He is the master of speech, and emotion control. 8 - Seawayer Chuhu Chuhu is a member of a scaleless, fish-like race. Coming from an oceanic planet, his abilities are based primarily on water. He is the master of devotion, and intention. 7 - The Fearless Snowoak Snowoak is of a humanoid elephant-like race. Snowoak is known as a tank, having extremely durable skin that cant take on extreme damage. He is known as a hot-head by members, and when easily upset, can go on rampages in space, destroying moons and small planets with his straight charges. He is the master of durability, endurance, etc. 6 - The Beautiful Ynisova of Planet Keda Ynisova is a beautiful Kedean princess born a Kirizashu Kedean on the main lands of Planet Keda. This alone made her stand out from many in her surrounding areas. Through this she was selected to join the group as the "chosen one" of Planet Keda. She has the ability to place males and females alike under illusions through a simple look in her direction. She is the master of illusions. 5 - Lesser Twin Kazhani Kazhani is the lesser of the pair of twins from a cat-humanoid race. As their planet faced emminent doom, he and his twin Kazhirr survived the explosion of the planet as mere children. Through radiation from the planet's destruction, their already tremendous power grew exponentially. Unlike his brother, Kazhani spares no time to train upon his already great power and thus falls short when compared to his twin. Despite this, he is still capable of planetary destruction. He is the master of pure strength. 4 - The Impish Calypso Calypso is a small mouse-like humanoid standing about the size of 2 feet tall. Despite this, he falls within the stronger half of the group. Calypso can control his aura, being able to shape it at will, while choosing weather it materializes as a solid, or an ethereal substance. He is the master of raw energy. 3 - Greater Twin Kazhirr Kazhirr is the greater of the pair of twins from a cat-humanoid race. As their planet faced emminent doom, he and his twin Kazhani survived the explosion of the planet as mere children. Through radiation from the planet's destruction, their already tremendous power grew exponentially. Unlike his brother, Kazhirr's life is based upon training and he shows this when compared to his brother. He is the master of speed. 2 - The Zany Engu Engu is a jokester warrior from a humanoid race of pale skinned beings. At the age of 17, Engu was manipulated by a powerful mage and forced to kill off his entire race. This race consisted of 20 Billion people, in which he was able to eliminated one by one, leaving the planet bare and void of life. His race were a peaceful people, never having conflict nor fighting. With this, their special abilitity was never unlocked until Engu's massacre. This ability is that whenever a member of this race kills another being, they become stronger. This meaned that as Engu killed off others of his race, he grew exponentially stronger while his bretheren posed no threat to him at all. After snapping out of the control, all he could do was smile, and because of this, he painted his face with that of a clown as a constant reminder of his deeds that day. This eventually drove him to the point of insanity. He is the master of strategy, and skill. 1 - Honorable Leader Kenta Kenta is the humanoid fox leader of the group. Kenta's status among his race is shown through his 2 tails. Kenta is a demigod of Zychus, and thus is by far the most powerful member of the Order of the Sufinkusu without much debate or explaining. He is the master of destruction. Attack Potency of Each Member #Kenta - Partial Macrocosm Level #Engu - Multi-Galaxy Level #Kazhirr - Average Star Level #Calypso - Small Star Level #Kazhani - Mutli-Planet Level #Ynisova - Multi-Planet Level #Snowoak - Moon Level #Chuhu - Planetary Surface Level #Emthus - Planetary Surface Level #Vaay - Continent Level(Normal)/Multi-Continent Level(Mech) #Shobzum - Small-Town Level #Zen'aku - Basic/Building Level Kenta.png|Kenta Engu.png|Engu Greatertwin.png|Kazhirr Calypso.png|Calypso LesserTwin.png|Kazhani Ynisova.png|Ynisova Snowoak.png|Snowoak Chuhu.png|Chuhu Emthus.png|Emthus Vaay.png|Vaay Shobzum.png|Shobzum TenchiTozadri.png|Zen'aku Category:Group Category:Zion3xX